Those little things you do for me
by LuceDiLucia
Summary: Riku tutors Sora, lets him sit in the best spot of the room, and gives him his favourite food. What is the real meaning behind this kindness, and will sora ever notice? RikuxSora one-shot


**A:** Sooooooo I am taking a break from my D. Grey-man (you, your conscience, and your desires) fanfic to write this small Kingdom hearts fanfic! Just completely random! XD now disclaimer  
**Sora:** xAschlukeluverx does not own Kingdom hearts or its characters.

* * *

Sora was walking home from his usual day at school. After his and Riku's return from the journey, they had to begin school again. Not that he hated it, but after years of fighting, it's a little difficult to get back into the typical everyday life routine.

He sighed. He was doing pretty well in his classes, but once in a while he still needed help. He had asked Kairi to help him, but she had been appending all her time with her new boyfriend, and didn't have enough time to help him.

That was another thing that had changed. Sora had just come out with his sexuality. He had expected devastation form Kairi, but she laughed and said she figured it out long before he even came out. So now Kairi has a new boyfriend, and Sora has Riku to tutor him.

"…ra, Sora!"

The brunette suddenly heard the voice of his silver haired best friend. Sora turned around to see him running towards him.

"Hey Riku! What's up?" He said smiling.

"Nothing much." Riku shrugged his shoulders. "I hope you didn't forget about our session tonight."

Sora stopped. He had completely forgot that he had a study session today after school with Riku because they have a huge math test tomorrow.

"Well, by the look on your face, I say you did." The silver haired teen laughed lightly, which caused Sora to hit him playfully.

"You just reminded me! So is it at your house or mine?" The brunette asked, knowing that the answer was probably going to be his own house. He sighed and threw his bag over his shoulders. Sora hadn't really noticed how heavy it was till now.

"Mine. Parents aren't home." Sora looked at Riku in surprise, that was definitely new. Suddenly Riku grabbed Sora's bag form his hand. The brunette protested, and tried to reach for his bag, but the older teen had put over his head, and Sora wasn't tall enough to grab it.

"Come on Riku! I can carry it myself!" Sora whined.

"Stop whining. I'm helping you. Get over it." Riku walked faster to get away from his best friend. Sora finally gave up and allows himself to be pampered by the older teen.

Soon both of them arrived at Riku's house, and obviously he was telling the truth because no one was in his house. They could have peace and quiet to work on studying and homework. Sora sat down in his usual spot on Riku's bed. He had no idea why his sliver haired friend let him sit there, seeing as it was the most comfortable spot, and it was_ his_ bed. Riku usually sat on the floor, or laid down, which ever was more comfortable for him.

"Do you want anything?" the older teen asked while setting their bags down.

The brunette thought for a moment, and then his stomach growled. They both laughed. "I guess I'll take some food."

Riku let out one last laugh before leaving to get Sora what he needed.

The younger teen examined the room. He hadn't been in Riku's room in forever. Usually when they have study groups they are at his own house; only once had they gone to the silver-head's house, and his mother started to on a weird talk about gay rights. Of course she knew that Sora was gay, everyone knew, but she didn't have to go on a tangent about it.

Suddenly Riku's cell phone rang, interrupting Sora's horrible memory; thank god that woman wasn't here. The phone continued ringing, and the brunette debated whether he should answer it or not. He examined the phone to see that it was Kairi calling. Sora figured it was ok to answer since she was his friend too.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Have you told him yet?" Kairi screamed through the phone.

The brunette winced, and then questioned her. "Told what to whom?"

"Don't get smart with me Riku! You know _what_ and you know _who_!" She specifically emphasized the "what" and the "who".

"Ummm…Kairi?" Sora mumbled.

"What!"

"This is Sora, not Riku."

There was silence before she responded. "Oh…I'm sorry, then forget what I just said."

"Well, I'm kind of curious now." Sora laughed.

"Just forget it Sora! It has nothing to do with you." She remarked.

The brunette smiled. "But it has something to do with Riku, right?" There was silence again. Score. "Come on, we're friends, you can tell me."

"I'd rather he tell you." Kairi mumbled into the cell."You'd rather Riku tell me what?" Sora asked a little surprised. Yes, the sliver haired teen could be slightly cold and stand-offish, but he never kept secrets from Sora. Well there is a first time for everything.

"Have me tell you what, Sora?" Sora nearly dropped the phone. "Who's on the phone?"

"Ummm…Kairi." Sora said nervously.

The older teen slowly set the food and drinks down, grabbed the phone form Sora, and began talking to Kairi. Of course after a second Riku had left the room, probably so the clueless brunette couldn't hear them.

Sora sat quietly, waiting for Riku to get off the phone. Suddenly his stomach grumbled again, so he decided to eat the food sitting next to him. The brunette noticed that his best friend had actually brought up his favourite things to eat and drink; strawberry short cake and a glass of chocolate milk. Yes Sora had a huge sweet tooth, but those tow combined brought him absolute bliss. The younger teen thought for a moment, how would Riku know about his favourite combination? He never told anyone. Usually he only told people he liked sweet things, nothing specific. The fact that Riku knew was a little unusual, but it didn't make Sora uncomfortable. Actually, it made him feel happy that the silver haired teen was actually paying attention to him. All of the sudden, the brunette's heart skipped a beat.

Did he like Riku?

Yes, there are certain factors to consider, because you can feel happy around your friends. It's normal, but he didn't feel that way around Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, or even Kairi. He only felt this happy around Riku. Sora's face went red from embarrassment. He had liked his best friend for all this time, and hadn't realized it up until now. This is one of those times when he actually agreed with his friends on the fact that he was completely clueless.

Sora regained his composure so that when Riku came back in, he wouldn't look so flustered. He debated on whether to eat the cake, and decided he was a little too nervous for that.

"Ok, I'm back." The silver haired teen said calmly. As he closed the door to his room, he noticed Sora on the ground looking intensely at the strawberry short cake. "Sora, are you ok?" Riku lightly touched Sora's shoulder.

The teen jumped back in surprise with a beet red face. "Umm…yes, I'm fine! Totally ok! Yep, all good! Nothing wrong here!" He said nervously.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You were staring at the cake, and didn't even touch it."

Sora laughed tensely. "Oh I'm not hungry."

The older teen picked Sora up and laid him on the bed. "You not being hungry is impossible. There is something wrong with you." He placed his hand on the brunette's forehead, which caused him to blush. "See you're burning up. I'll go get you some medicine." Riku turned around to leave, but was stopped by Sora's hand grabbing his shirt. "What?"

"Do you have something to tell me Riku?" Sora asked in a murmur.

There was silence. Neither of them spoke, but they looked each other in the eyes, but Sora cracked. "Never mind, just forget I said anything. I was just thinking that if you had something to say, then you should say it, because I also want to tell you something. Not that it's really important, I mean for me it is, but maybe not for you…well it could be, but you never know, because I really want to tell you, but I'm scared and I don't know if I should. So I'm going to do it anyway, so what I'm trying to say is…" Sora looked up at Riku, and could only think of three simple words. "I love you."

Silence over ran the room again. Neither of them moved; Sora was sitting on the bed, face red in a pillow, while Riku stood there, dumbfounded. Then the older teen began to speak. "You beat me to it."

The brunette looked back up. "What?"

"What I wanted to say…you beat me to it."

"I don't under—" Sora was suddenly interrupted buy Riku's lips on his own. It was a simple kiss, but it made the brunette's heart race.

"I love you, was what I was trying to say." Riku smiled, and stroked the side of Sora's face with his thumb.

The brunette was so happy that he began to cry. "I'm…I…Don't know what to say."

His new lover laughed warmly. "You should tell me you love me again."

"I love you." Sora leaned in, giving Riku another short cute kiss. The younger teen tried to pull away, but was pulled back in. Riku's tongue licked Sora's bottom lip asking for entrance. Sora nervously granted his request. The silver haired teen's tongue glided over the brunette's, causing him to moan into his lover's lips. Then Riku released Sora.

"That's how you should kiss your lo—ver." Riku smirked, and Sora blushed from embarrassment. Well not specifically from embarrassment from the kiss, or Riku being sexy, but because he had just called Sora his lover. "You're red. Did the kiss embarrass you?"

"No!" Sora shouted, going even redder. "It's just my heart skipped a beat when you said lover."

Riku laughed warmly. "Well you better get used to it because you are my…" He placed his mouth right next to Sora's ear. "L~O~V~E~R."

Sora's heart almost exploded. Riku's deep voice up against his ear caused him to fall back onto the bed. "Riku, it's little things like that, that make me love you." Riku laid down next to Sora. "I mean, you tutor me, even though you have your own classes. You let me sit on the bed while you have to sit on the floor. And you know my favourite combination of food. Each time I fell for you more and more."

The silver haired teen embraced his lover, and kissed his forehead. "Well expect more small things, because I want you to fall for me more and more."

Sora snuggled closer. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

End

* * *

**A:** Soooooo? What do you think? Cliché I know, but love always is. Well review or favourite, pueeeessseee? Oh I was thinking about doing an M rated sequel, so if you want to read it stay in tuned!


End file.
